Once again
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma dated in high school once they graduated they separated and went to different colleges, but something unexpected happens and they meet again 6 years late.
1. Chapter 1

_**Once again**_

~Vegeta~

Vegeta woke up and looked at his alarm and groaned. "Mr. Oji you must get up, you'll be late for your friends home coming." His maid Elvira said pulling the covers off of him.

"God dammit Elvira, it's cold as shit!" He yells as he shoots up to scowled at the little old lady.

She smiles at him then walked out. "Breakfast will be downstairs when you're done getting ready." Elvira yells as she walks down the steps.

Vegeta was still messing with his tie. Elvira scurried over to help him. "What time is this thing again?" He asked lifting his chin.

Elvira sighed and rolled her eyes. "9:30 and it's 8 right now." Elvira said finishing his tie.

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" Vegeta snapped back and grabbed his plate of food.

"Well I know how much you hate being late." Elvira said washing the dishes.

Vegeta started wolfing down his food still staring at Elvira. "I hate being late to events I want to go to." He said wiping his face then getting up and grabbing his keys.

"Have fun." Elvira said giggling and grabbed his plate.

Vegeta got to the event 10 minutes before it was about to start. As he walked into the house he looked around seeing a lot of familiar faces. "Hey Vegeta long time no see." A short bald headed man said laughing. "You look great." He said extending his hand.

"Hello Krillin." Vegeta said smirking and shaking his hand. "Chrome dome." Vegeta said as Krillin snatched his hand away.

"Still the same old Vegeta." Krillin grumbled. "Everyone else is over by the bar.

Vegeta looked over by the bar and saw all his old friends from high school. As he made his was over there a flash of blue passed the corner of his eye, he looked in that direction and didn't see anything but more people. He shook it off and kept walking.

"Hey big V." A tall bald guy with an eye tattooed on his forehead said walking up to Vegeta.

"Hey Tien." Vegeta said shaking the guys hand.

Tien smiled at a girl with dark purple hair. "You remember Launch right?" Tien asked rubbing her pregnant belly. "We're married now and expecting our first child." Tien said looking back at Vegeta.

"Cool" Vegeta said then saw the flash of blue again but this time it was right next to him. He turned his head quickly and wasn't expecting to see who he saw.

"Hey Veggie." She said smiling at him and batting her eyelashes.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed with disgust. "I told you to never call me that Marron." He said then walked away.

"What's his problem?" She asked crossing her arms.

"You" A female with short blond hair said nudging her out of the way to get to Krillin.

Vegeta went into the kitchen to get a drink. "Vegeta, oh it is so great to see you." A tall man with black hair sticking out in every direction said hugging the shorter man.

"Karrarat I saw you 3 days before you left for Japan." Vegeta said pushing him off.

"I know I just wasn't expecting you to come, and it's Goku." He said chuckling.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "That's your nickname jackass." Vegeta said then poured himself a drink.

"So who all have you seen yet?" Goku said crossing his arms.

"Chrome dome, Tien and his wife and Marron." Vegeta said the last name with disgust. " I can't believe you invited her." He said drinking his drink.

"Goku, there you are I've been looking everywhere for you." A short women with long black hair said coming into the kitchen. "Oh hey Vegeta, I'm sorry to pull Goku away but he has people to me." She said smiling at him.

"No worries Chichi." Vegeta said pouring himself another drink.

Vegeta was still in the kitchen by himself, people would come in and out a few times but no one would stay. As Vegeta poured himself another drink someone else walked in but this time they stayed.

"You were always by yourself in the kitchen drinking, if I ever lost you at a party I knew where to find you." The mystery voice said chuckling.

Vegeta looked up from what he was doing. "Bulma" He whispered to himself. Again he saw blue but this time the blue was in a short bob cut cascading down a slender face. "And I always found you on the dance floor doing your awkward dances." He said looking into her eyes.

"What are you talking about I had the best moves." She said laughing.

Vegeta actually laughed. "No you looked like you were in pain." He said as she got closer to him.

They stopped laughing and just stood there starring at each other. "You look good, I've read Oji Corp is going global." She said crossing her arms and leaning on the counter next to Vegeta.

"I've heard Capsule Corp is too." Vegeta said looking down at his cup.

Vegeta and Bulma were talking in the kitchen for about and hour. "I've missed this." She said looking down at her hands. Vegeta moved in closer to Bulma and lifted her face towards him.

"So have I." He said about to kiss her.

Bulma pulled away. "Wait Vegeta I have to tell you something first." She said looking away from him

"Mom!" A little boy yelled running into the kitchen and grabbing on his mothers dress. He looked up at Vegeta and smiled. "Hello Sir I'm Trunks Briefs." The little boy said extending his hand.

Vegeta shook hid hand, shocked at how good the boys manners were. "Hello I'm Vegeta Oji." He said to the kid.

"Vegeta this is Trunk our son." Bulma said looking down at Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once again**_

~Last Time~

Vegeta and Bulma were talking in the kitchen for about and hour. "I've missed this." She said looking down at her hands. Vegeta moved in closer to Bulma and lifted her face towards him.

"So have I." He said about to kiss her.

Bulma pulled away. "Wait Vegeta I have to tell you something first." She said looking away from him

"Mom!" A little boy yelled running into the kitchen and grabbing on his mothers dress. He looked up at Vegeta and smiled. "Hello Sir I'm Trunks Briefs." The little boy said extending his hand.

Vegeta shook hid hand, shocked at how good the boys manners were. "Hello I'm Vegeta Oji." He said to the kid.

"Vegeta this is Trunk our son." Bulma said looking down at Trunks.

~Back To The Story~

Vegeta looked down at the little boy who was looking down at his feet then he looked to Bulma who had tears daring to fall out. "Honey go find Goten okay." She said kissing his head. The boy ran off, Vegeta was looking in the direction he left. "I wanted to tell you so badly but the thing happened and I was so heart broken I just wanted to forget you." She said looking at Vegeta "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and sighed. "I-I don't know what to say right now." He said walking out of the kitchen with Bulma trailing behind him.

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma said pulling on his arm. "Please can we just talk?" She said still holding his arm.

Vegeta chuckled. "Talk about what?" He said pulling his arm away. "Talk about how you didn't tell me I had a son, I missed 6 years of that kids life and you just thought of yourself." Vegeta said chuckling and shaking his head. "You were selfish, you always talked about how I'm a selfish person and only think about myself but you only thought about yourself when you wanted to keep the kid a secret." Vegeta said pacing back and forth. "Well I hope your happy you ruined 2 people lives." He said then stormed out of the house.

Bulma ran after him. "Vegeta, please don't leave, at least stay for Trunks." She said crying.

Vegeta looked up from trying to open his car door. "Fine, but only for the boy." Vegeta said walking past Bulma.

A few hours passed and Vegeta found out Trunks is the smarted kid in his class, he wants to be a famous soccer player and he was just like his mother. Vegeta and Trunks were alone in the kitchen getting some food. Trunks climbed onto the counter and looked at Vegeta. "Mr. Oji are you my dad?" Trunks asked and giggled as Vegeta chocked on his water.

Vegeta got his composure together and looked into the blue eyes that were facing him. "Um, yeah kid I'm your father." Vegeta said then looked down at his drink. "I'm sorry it took so long for this." He said clearing his throat.

"It's not your fault, mom told me she made a selfish decision and she's always going to regret it." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Vegeta sighed then looked at his watch. "Go find your mother." Vegeta said walked towards the kitchen door. Vegeta grabbed Goku and pulled him towards the stairs. "You knew didn't you?" Vegeta said scowling at his longest friend. "You idiot, how could you set me up like that?" Vegeta said pushing Goku.

"Are you talking about Trunks?" Goku said looking confused. "Vegeta, I just found about him a month ago when Bulma moved back into town and called me while we were in Japan." He said pushing Vegeta back.

Vegeta pushed the taller man again. "Well you could have told me." He said balling up his fists.

"Vegeta I'm not fighting you here." Goku said daring him to throw a punch. "She didn't want me to tell you, she wanted to tell you herself." He said then patting Vegeta on the shoulder then walked away.

Vegeta growled then stormed out of the door. He got to his car and saw Bulma sitting in her car crying. He shook off whatever feeling was pushing him to go talk to her and got in his car and left.

~Bulma~

Bulma and Trunks got into the house and kicked off there shoes. "Okay little man how about you go start your bath and I'll be in the to make sure you cleaned everything." Bulma said kissing Trunks' head.

"I don't need your help." Trunks said wiping away the kiss then ran upstairs.

Bulma looked shocked. "What the fuck was that?" She asked herself then went upstairs after her son. She got to his door and it was locked. "Trunks Briefs, if you don't open this door now I'm breaking it down and taking it away." Bulma said banging on the door. Trunks swung the door open and screamed which shocked Bulma.

"Why didn't you tell Vegeta about me?" Trunks asked with tears running down his face. "That guy is pretty cool, I actually kind of like him." Trunks said trying to figure out what to say. "And-and-and you had to go and be mean and keep secrets, you always tell me it's not good to lie but you lie all the time." Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Trunks, baby, I-I was scared and hurt and I didn't know what to do I was thinking about what would be the best for both of us." Bulma said kneeling down touching Trunks' face.

Trunks looked into his mothers eyes with an all too familiar look. "You were only thinking about yourself." Trunks said then slammed the door shut.

Those words rang in Bulma's ears but instead of it being Trunks' voice it was Vegeta's. Bulma walked to her room and laid in her bed with the shock of Trunks' words still on her face. "What have I done." Bulma said as tears ran down her face.

~A Week Later~

Bulma was pacing back and forth behind her desk looking at her phone. "This isn't about me it's for Trunks' well being." Bulma said then dialed the number.

"Hello this is the Oji residence how may I help you." Elvira said smiling.

"Hello, this is Bulma briefs is Vegeta there right now?" Bulma asked trying to put strength in her voice.

Elvira looked at Vegeta who shook his head no. "He's not here at the moment, can I take a message?" She said rolling her eyes.

Bulma sighed. "Um yes, can you tell Vegeta that I said sending his house keeper to do his dirty work is a bitch move and that his son wants to see him." Bulma said smirking. Bulma heard the phone being grabbed.

"Woman who are you calling a bitch!" Vegeta yelled into the phone.

"I never called you a bitch Vegeta, I said it's a bitch move making your house keeper answer the phone." Bulma said smirking.

Vegeta growled. "Listen woman, I didn't want to answer the phone because I didn't feel the need to talk to you." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well I didn't want to have a long drawn out conversation anyway, I just wanted to tell you Trunks has a soccer game tomorrow and he wants you to be there and for us to go out for ice cream after he demolishes the other team, his words not mine." Bulma said giggling.

Vegeta chuckled at the sound of his sons cockiness. "Where is this place?" Vegeta asked groaning.

Bulma jumped up and down excitedly. "It's at Kami elementary." Bulma said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once again**_

~Vegeta~

Vegeta was still getting dressed when his phone rang. "Hello" Vegeta said pulling his shoes on.

"Mr. Oji there's a problem at the office, we need you here immediately." The other man said frantic on the other end.

"And why can't you handle it, I've basically taught you everything Irvin." Vegeta said growling.

"Mr. Oji please." Irvin said pleading.

Vegeta sighed loudly which turned into a yell. "I'll be there in 10 min." Vegeta said then hung up and texted Bulma.

~Bulma~

Bulma woke up to Trunks shaking her awake. "MOM! Wake up it's my big game hurry up!" Trunks said jumping on the bed.

"Trunks I swear if you got dirt on these sheets you'll be missing that game and cleaning these sheets." Bulma said looking for dirt. "Go make yourself some cereal." She said crawling out of bed. Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes. "I will smack those eyes right out of your scull." She said pushing him towards the door.

"Is Vegeta coming?" Trunks asked looking at his cleats. "It's whatever if he's not I just wanted to know." Trunks said crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders.

Bulma smiled at her son. "He coming." Bulma said chuckling as his eye lit up. "No go eat." She said shooing him away. Before she got into the shower she heard her phone ding. As she grabbed it and read Vegeta's message anger fell over her face. "I should have known." Bulma said throwing her phone on her bed then got into the shower.

~Soccer Game~

Trunks hopped out of the car and ran towards his team. Bulma stayed in the car waiting for the game to start. "Hey Bulma." Krillin said popping up out of no where.

"Fuck Krillin, you scared the shit out of me." Bulma said breathing heavily.

Krillin chuckled. "Sorry, I saw you pull up and thought I'd say hi." He said smiling. "Plus I was bored 18 is over there coaching the team." He said motioning over to where the team was. "So how have you been?" Krillin asked leaning on the car.

Bulma was about to answer but her phone rang. "Hold on one minute." Bulma said sighing. She looked down at her phone and saw it was Vegeta. "Hello" She said with an aggravated voice.

"You didn't answer my text." Vegeta said typing on his computer.

"What was there to say?" Bulma asked shaking her head. "It's fine I had a feeling this would happen, I should have kept it a surprise from Trunks." She said watching her son laugh and run around with his friends.

Vegeta stopped typing and rubbed his temples again. "I'm going to be there woman I'm just going to be a little late." He said sighing. "The game starts in an hour, if I said I'm going to do something I'm going to do it woman, and I'm taking both of you out for ice cream God dammit!" Vegeta yelled on the other end then slammed his phone down.

Bulma smiled at hearing her old Vegeta. "I'm doing great Krillin." Bulma said looking back at her friend.

~Ice Cream Parlor~

"Mom did you see me score the first goal, the crowd went wild!" Trunks said eating his ice cream.

Bulma smiled wiping some ice cream off his face. "I saw, I was there Trunks." She said eating hers as well. "Did you thank Vegeta for taking us out?" Bulma said smirking at Vegeta.

"Thank you Vegeta." Trunks said then ran to save them a table.

Bulma smiled in Trunks' direction. "Thank you Vegeta." Bulma said walking over to the seat. "So what was so important at the job?" Bulma said shrugging.

Vegeta smirked at her. "You know damn well what was so important." He said eating his ice cream. "Coming out with a new capsule over night, you think your slick don't you?" Vegeta pointed at her as they sat down.

"I really didn't think it would cause that much commotion." Bulma said laughing. "And it wasn't my idea, it was my second in command." She said looking at Trunks. Vegeta's eyes got wide looking at Trunks. "NO! Not Trunks idiot." Bulma laughed even harder. "18, she's my second in command she thinks of all my spontaneous decisions." She said shaking her head.

"Can we not talk about work, let's talk about how awesome I looked shooting the game winning shot, did you see it Vegeta?" Trunks asked looking up at Vegeta with his big blue eyes.

Vegeta's stoic face stayed the same. "Yeah I saw it." Vegeta said smirking at the little boy. "But I your mother will agree with me that I was a better player." He said crossing his arms.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said scowling at him.

Trunks laughed. "Yeah right." He said still laughing. "I'm like David Beckham." Trunks said sighing.

"Okay boy, we can settle this if you want." Vegeta said chuckling at the familiar cockiness that was getting thrown in his face. "Let's go back to the field." He said getting up and walking to the door with Trunks close behind him.

"Are you coming mom?" Trunks asked still trailing behind Vegeta.

Bulma was sitting at the table shocked. "There going to be the death of me." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

~Soccer Field~

"You cheated!" Trunks said crossing his arms.

Vegeta chuckled. "No I'm better." He said crossing his arms. "It's okay I can teach you how to be the best." Vegeta said picking up the ball.

Trunks looked up at Vegeta and smiled "Really, you'll train me?" Trunks said as his eyes got big with excitement.

Vegeta looked down at the boy and felt some type of feeling wash over him, a loving feeling something Vegeta hasn't felt in years. "If you want me to and if your mother says it okay." Vegeta said looking away. Trunks ran up to Vegeta and hugged him, Vegeta stood there awkwardly as Trunks hugged his waist. "Okay kid, go ask your mother." He said pushing the boy off of him. Trunks nodded and ran over to him mother. Vegeta looked at her face remembering all the features he loved about it. "This time Bulma I will to right by you, I swear it." Vegeta said walking over to them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once again**_

~Bulma~

Bulma walked into the house and kicked off her shoes. "Trunks, are you here." She yelled walking into the kitchen. She saw a note on the fridge from Trunks. "Went to Goten's house I'll call if I stay late, Trunks." Bulma sighed and plopped on the couch and grumbled when she heard the doorbell ring. As she opened the door she was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"We need to talk." Vegeta said letting himself in.

"Sure, Vegeta you can come in, can I offer you a cup of tea or something to eat?" Bulma said rolling her eyes.

Vegeta chuckled at her. "Some tea would be fine woman." He said sitting at the table.

"Too bad, we're all out." Bulma said closing the door.

"Then why the hell...never mind, we have to talk about the boy." Vegeta said sighing. "Why didn't you tell me about him, I missed 6 years of the boy's life and all because you didn't want to get hurt." Vegeta said sighing. "I know I can be selfish but..." Bulma cut in on what Vegeta was saying.

"Hell, yeah you can be selfish, Vegeta I made sacrifices the entire time while I was with you, I felt that I deserved to be selfish for once." Bulma said crossing her arms. "I know when you broke up with me your father just died, and you weren't thinking straight because you were heartbroken, but you were only thinking about you when you did it, you never thought about my feelings." She was holding so many tears back. "So, I did what anyone would do, I made the decision to go to a different school and raise my son by myself and I believe I did a great job." Bulma said looking away from Vegeta.

"But he still needed a father!" Vegeta yelled. "It doesn't matter how good of a job you did Bulma, you of all people should know what it feels like to grow up without a parent and you should have told me!" He said standing up walking towards Bulma.

"I tried so many time, but I was too heart broken." Bulma said backing away. "But now I'm thinking about Trunks and how he needs his father." She said looking in Vegeta's eyes.

~Months Later~

A few months passed and Bulma and Vegeta worked out an agreement on Trunks. Vegeta gets him on weekend and every other Monday and Bulma gets him weekdays and every other Monday. It was working out very well, Vegeta was helping Trunks in soccer and bonding with his son and Bulma was somewhat getting what she always wanted, no she wasn't with Vegeta, but they still get to raise their son together.

~Vegeta~

"Okay now once you get the ball there you just score." Vegeta said pointing at the goal.

Trunks kicked the ball into the goal and then plopped down on the ground. "Why didn't you go pro, you're like totally awesome." Trunks asked looking at his father.

Vegeta went to go get the ball. "I was weak." Vegeta said plainly throwing the ball at Trunks.

"I don't believe that for one second." Trunks said chuckling. "You're like the strongest man I know." He said putting the ball under his arm. "Dad you're nothing close to weak." Trunks let the word slip out of his mouth, it's been almost 3 months since him and Vegeta met and he hasn't referred to him as dad, it just didn't feel right till now. Vegeta looked at the boy and wanted to smile but he would never show that type of emotion. Vegeta cleared his throat and looked down at the ground. "Damn right I am." Vegeta said then walked into his house.

Trunks smiled and trailed behind him. "So, what's for dinner dad." Trunks said smirking and he teased Vegeta with the word.

"Don't push your luck kid." Vegeta said walking into the kitchen.

An hour later Elvira was tucking Trunks into bed. "Elvira, I can tuck myself in, I'm 6 years old not 3." Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Yes, I know that, but it brings me joy." Elvira said kissing Trunks' cheek then left his room. Trunks laid in his bed for a few minutes not able to find sleep, so he got up out of the tight confines Elvira put him in and tip toed to the door. Trunks opened the door and creeped into the hallway, he saw the light in his dad's study and decided to go scare him. With a wicked look on Trunks' face he tip toed towards the light being couscous about how much noise he made. Trunks got to the entrance of the study and was ready to pop out of the corner before Trunks popped out Vegeta came out of the doorway smirking which made Trunks scream.

"Go back to bed." Vegeta said crossing his arms. Trunks scurried to his room and shut the door. "The little joys in life." He said with a straight face then went back in his study.

~Bulma~

Bulma was free from Trunks for a few days so she decided to have a lady's night with all her friends. "Launch are you okay?" Chichi asked as Launch struggled to get up,

"I'm good just a little gas." Launch said going to the bathroom.

Bulma, 18 and Chichi looked at each other and shrugged. "So how are the kids Chi, Gohan got so big last I saw him in senior year." Bulma said chuckling, "He was about 1, then right?" She asked drinking a glass of wine,

Chichi nodded. "Yeah, that's about right." Chichi said smiling. "And Trunks is so big he looks just like Vegeta." She said pouring herself a drink. "But enough about us, how are you?" The dark-haired woman said as the other women nodded their heads in agreement.

Bulma smiled and looked down at her drink. "I'm good, Trunks and Vegeta are getting along great and Capsule Corp is..." Bulma was cut off by 18.

"Bulma cut the shit we don't mean how's everything around you we're asking about you!" 18 said forcefully at her longest friend.

Bulma was shocked at how 18 talked to her but it was much needed. "I'm fine." She said smiling at how caring her friends were. "I'm just a little stressed with everything going on at work and the whole Vegeta thing, but other than that I'm fine." She said sighing letting some of her burdens off her chest.

"Do you see you and Vegeta back together at all?" Launch asked.

Bulma sighed. "Well of course I have but right now I just want to keep it about Trunks, he needs him more than I do." She smiled at her friends.

~A Few Days Later~

Vegeta was in his office pacing back and forth talking to his assistant. "Schedule me a personal meeting with all the heads of each section then a meeting with Bulma Briefs, I will not be snuck up on again!" Vegeta took his stress ball from his 'Best Boss' mug and started squeezing it.

"Sir" His assistant stood next to the door.

"I can't believe this 2 hidden product releases within 4 months, who does that?" He was still pacing but finally stopped himself and took a deep breath.

"Sir" She was a little hesitant this time.

Vegeta chucked the stress ball at his window. "What the fuck is that woman playing at?" Vegeta put his hands on his waist and looked back at his assistant while he walked over to his mini fridge to get some water. "What are you still doing here, I need you to get started on that shit right now!" He yanked open the fridge and grabbed the Smart Water and started chugging.

"Sir, Ms. Briefs is already on the phone, that's why I came in here in the first place." She said lightly then walked out.

Vegeta snapped his head towards the phone put his water down and gained his composure then walked over to the phone. "Vegeta Oji speaking." He said as calmly as he possibly could.

"Vegeta, I'm so sorry, I didn't know about the product drop, it wasn't even my idea." Bulma sounded genuine and like she was biting her nails. "18 was feeling on top of the world and just dropped it without my knowledge." She sighed and plopped down in her chair. Other than the sound of Bulma gnawing at her nails there was silence on the phone. "Well fuck Vegeta please say something." She looked at her nails and saw there was no more left to gnaw at.

"Well first stop biting your nails before you eat your fingers off." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You and 18 are going to schedule a meeting with my assistant and we will meet and talk about this because 18 is trying to fucking ruin me." He said about to hang up the phone. "Oh, and Trunks said something about a parent teacher conference next Wednesday, I will be there." Vegeta hung up the phone.

Bulma still had the phone to her ear with a shocked face.

"So is he going to kill me." 18 said with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

"I fucking hate you!" Bulma said as she slammed the phone down.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once again**_

 _~Parent Teacher Conference~_

"Trunks stop fidgeting." Bulma pulled his shirt down and his pants up.

Trunks pushed her hands away and fixed himself up. "I got it mom." His said then grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him over to the door. "This is my class room." Trunks showed him the door like the lady off wheel of fortune.

"Are you sure this says 3rd grade." Vegeta said looking confused.

Bulma chuckled. "He skipped 2nd." She smirked at her son who crossed his arms and smirked right back at her.

Vegeta's face was stoic and unbothered but what he really wanted to do was look down at his son, pick him up and spin him around for being so smart. "Well as I expected, he does have my genes." He said scoffing.

"Vegeta _I_ was the one who skipped a grade in elementary that's how we met stupid." Bulma giggled.

Vegeta was about to give her a stern talking to about calling him names in front of their son but then the door swung open and a couple and their child walked out, a very young-looking woman with short blonde hair walked out right after them. "Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, please come on I'm Mrs. Trudell." She said stepping aside to let them in.

Trunks ran in and quickly went to his seat in the front row. "Dad, this is my seat!" He said excited to show his father where he sits.

Vegeta nodded his head which earned him a jab in the side from Bulma. "What?" He snapped. Bulma nodded her head towards Trunks and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "That's cool kid." Vegeta said putting his hands in his pocket then sat in the seat next to Trunks.

Bulma sighed then went to go sit next to Vegeta.

"Mr. Briefs, I'm pleased to finally meet you." Mrs. Trudell went up to shake his hand.

Vegeta shook her hand. "It's Mr. Oji, we aren't married." Vegeta stated. ' _Yet'_ He thought with a devilish smirk on his face.

Mrs. Trudell was shocked. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to assume." She said as she walked around to her seat.

"Let's just get started shall we." Bulma said with a blush on her face.

"Well as you know Trunks is the new kid and he skipped a grade, I have never had a student like Trunks before." She said gathering her papers and handing them to Vegeta and Bulma. "He's very advanced for his age, when we do math there's no hesitation and he learns at an alarmingly fast rate." She smiled as she spoke of Trunks. "I recommend he be moved to high school." She said still smiling.

"NO" Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time then looked at each other shocked.

"I'm sorry, but why?" Mrs. Trudell looked confused.

Bulma looked to Vegeta with a smirk wanting him to answer. Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Bulma sighed knowing he wouldn't say anything "I understand my son is very intelligent, that's what happens when 2 teenage geniuses have a kid at 18, but he need interaction with kids his own age, he's already skipped half of 1st and all of 2nd. There is no one in this class his age and at home you can tell he's trying to be like the older kids by dressing and talking different." Bulma looked over at her son who was fast asleep at his desk. "My son is a little Einstein but if you move him to high school he might not change for the better." Bulma said looking at the teacher who looked to Vegeta who grunted agreeing with Bulma.

 _~At Vegeta's car~_

Vegeta had Trunks slung over his shoulder. "Damn this boy can sleep, I swear I hit his head about twice back there." He said then looked to Bulma who gave him a death glare. "I'm just kidding." He said smirking then handed Trunks to Bulma.

"Thank you for coming Vegeta." Bulma said smiling at him. "It felt nice being normal for once." She held Trunks on her hip.

"No problem, I need to know how my son is doing in school too." He said taking his keys out his jacket pocket.

Bulma looked down at the floor then back up to Vegeta. "Well I have to take our little genius home." She giggled then turned to walk away.

Vegeta watched as she walked off then turned to his car. He turned back around hearing clicking heels coming towards him. Bulma still with a sleeping Trunks on her hip walked back up to him and got real close. "Would you like to join us for dinner Friday night?" Bulma said with a huge grin on her face that reminded him of Trunks.

Vegeta paused and was just transfixed in Burma's blue eyes. "Say yes." A fake sleeping Trunks said.

Bulma and Vegeta looked down at him as a smile creped through his face and for the first time they all laughed as a family.

"You little faker." Bulma said putting Trunks down. "So, what do you say Vegeta, you want to come to build your own burger night at the Brief residence?" She said still grinning.

Vegeta, who was still smiling, looked down at Trunks who had the same grin on as his mother. "Only if you go out with me Saturday night, Elvira can watch Trunks." He said ruffling Trunks hair as he got in his car. "I'll pick you up at 8." Vegeta said then started his car.

"How do you know if I was going to say yes or no?" She said stepping back and pulling Trunks with her.

Vegeta smirked. "Because I know you women, we can't say know to each other." He said then drove off.

Bulma and Trunks stood there looking in the direction he drove off. "My dad is the smoothest man alive." Trunks said giggling looking up at his mother.

"Fuck yeah he is." She said then covered her mouth.

Trunks laughed then ran to the car. "That's a Lincoln in the swear jar, and not the coin this time." He said.

 _~Friday night~_

Bulma pulled on her baggy sweat pants and an old t-shirt with her favorite fuzzy rainbow socks and her unicorn slippers. "Trunks you got you PJ's on?" She yelled as she walked out her room to go down stairs.

"Oh Yeah!" Trunks walked out in just a pair of boxers and white knee socks.

Bulma looked at him from the bottom of the stair case. "Trunks if you don't change right now I will shave your head." She said crossing her arms.  
"But this is how dad sleeps." He whined and crossed his arms.

"Well when you start paying bills like your father then you can sleep however you want, but until then you are changing." Bulma said then walked to the kitchen to start cooking the burgers.

An hour later the doorbell rings. "That must be your father, he's an hour late, Trunks can you get that" Bulma said as hopped up from watching TV and ran to the door. As Trunks swung open the door a Tien and Krillin were standing there with police uniforms on. "Hey mom, it's uncle Tien and uncle Krillin!" Trunks yelled then went back to go watch TV.

Bulma came around the corner wiping her hands on her shirt. "Hey, you guys what's up, did 18 tell you I was cooking burgers again?" She said smiling. They looked at her with sad eyes. "What happened?" She said now looking serious crossing her arms tight to her body not able to breath. They just stayed quite for a minute looking at her. "Spit in out for the love of God!" She yelled walking closer to them.

"Bulma, Vegeta was on his way here and stopped for gas." Tien started.

Krillin took off his cover. "While he was pumping some thugs came up to him and tried to rob him, he fought them off as best to his ability but was shot in the scuffle, he was rushed to the hospital." Krillin put his head down waiting for Bulma to snap.

Bulma calmly walked to the kitchen turned the stove off, grabbed her and Trunks shoes and coat. "Baby put these on." She said handing a tear stricken Trunks his stuff after they were dressed she grabbed her keys and her son's hands walked out the house, not closing the door, past her 2 lifelong friends and got in her car and speed off towards the hospital.

As Bulma drove her eyes started to water and she started breathing heavy. Trunks looked over to his hysterical mother. "Mom this is Vegeta we're talking a gunshot couldn't stop him." He said putting his hand on his mother's arm.

Bulma looked down at her 6-year-old. She stopped at a stop light and hugged her son. "How did I get such an amazing kid." She said squeezing him tight.

He giggled. "I know I'm just so great." Trunks hugged his mother back.

 _~Hospital~_

As Bulma rushed into the hospital with Trunks' in hand she went up to the reception desk. "Hello, I am looking for Vegeta Oji."

The receptionist looked up and Bulma straight faced and started typing on her computer. "I'm sorry ma'am but if you aren't related to him then you can't see him right now." She said still typing.

"I have our son right here, and I know for a fact a minor can't walk around alone." Bulma said holding up Trunks' arm smirking.

The receptionist who is still typing sighed and rolled her eyes. "He isn't out of surgery, please have a seat, I'll inform the doctor." She said motioning over to the waiting area.

Trunks stuck his lounge out at the lady as they walked away.

3 hours later Trunks was asleep on Burma's lap. Bulma was too worried to sleep she rocked her son back and forth waiting for the doctor to come out saying he's all right. A tall bald doctor with piercing green eyes came into the waiting room. "Um, the party for Vegeta Oji." He said looking down at the file and back to the people.

"Oh, that's us!" Bulma hopped up slinging Trunks over her hip. "That's us, how is he? Is he stable?" She said rushing over to the doctor.

"Ma'am please calm down, we got the bullet out and he's in recovery the bullet went through his side and was 2 centimeters from hitting his spin." He said grabbing the files tighter. "We were able to remove it without damaging anything, he will be able to walk again but he might have temporary mobility in his right leg." He said looking from a sleeping Trunks back to Bulma.

Bulma took a deep breath fighting back the tears. "Is he awake, are we able to see him?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, he's still asleep and should be waking up soon, please follow me." He escorted Bulma to Vegeta's room and once there he left them.

Bulma put Trunks down in the chair on the right side of Vegeta's bed and walked over to the other side of the bed. "You know you're stupid right, you always had to be the hero and this time it came to bite you in the ass." She said pushing the little hairs off his forehead. "You could've been killed and right after Trunks met his father." She said wiping a tear away from his face. "I know you're awake and just avoiding this conversation." Bulma crossed her arms scowling down at Vegeta.

"I'm sorry." Vegeta said with his eyes still closed.

Bulma took a breath of relief and let the tears fall. She pulled up the covers and climbed in the hospital bed as he moved over to make room. Vegeta put his arms around Bulma and she laid on his chest. "Please don't scare me like that ever again." She said with tears still falling from her eyes unwillingly.

Vegeta just kissed her head as he let her cry herself to sleep. _'I can't fuck this up again.'_ He thought to himself.

A/N: I'm sorry for the basically year long delay.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once again**_

~Hospital~

"Vegeta, please get back in bed." Bulma said scurrying over to the side Vegeta flipped his legs to. "The doctor said wait till they bring you a cane." She tried pushing him back into bed, but he grabbed her hand and stood up.

As Vegeta stood up he looked Bulma in the eyes and smirked. "I'm fine woman." He said still holding onto Bulma.

Bulma gave Vegeta a deep smirk. "Fine then, you win." Bulma said slowly taking her hands away.

"STOP!" Vegeta said giving her a shocked look

Bulma chuckled and slowly pushed Vegeta back on to his butt. "See, I told you to wait. It's only been a few weeks, I'm surprised you can even move." She said then walked over to the sink to get him a glass of water.

"A lot can happen in a few weeks." Vegeta said looking down at the surprisingly comfy hospital socks. "I could've been healed in a few weeks, I could've been back to work." He said as Bulma came over with the water.

"Well maybe if you weren't playing hero, you would be at work." She handed him the water and crossed her arms.

Vegeta grabbed the water slammed it down and looked back at her. "You're telling me not to play hero." He said putting air quotations up when he said 'hero'. "But not allowing myself to get robbed isn't playing hero to me, it's being who I am and not letting people take away what I worked so hardly to earn." Vegeta glared at her with anger. "Not everyone can run off and hide like you." Right after Vegeta said those words he instantly regretted it. Bulma looked at him shocked and on the brink of tears. "I…um, Bulma." Vegeta looked from Bulma to his hands. What shocked him the most was he heard laughing.

"I knew you weren't over it." She said scoffing. "I ran off and hid because I am a mother and mothers have this special instinct that kicks in when they feel their child in danger. I left Vegeta because I didn't trust you." Bulma said then stepped back and started thinking. It was quiet in the room. Both parties refused to say anything.

"Well Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Oji." The doctor said walking in.

"Ms. Briefs, we're _not_ married." Bulma said giving the doctor a small smile.

The doctor looked from Bulma who was hiding her emotions to Vegeta who wasn't even looking at anyone. "Umm, well I brought you your cane and if you need anything else please don't hesitate to come in, the nurse will bring you your discharge paperwork and the paper for your physical therapy appointment and next checkup. Have a good day." He said everything quick and sharp, handed Vegeta his cane and quickly left.

"That was unnecisary." Vegeta said still not looking at her.

Bulma scoffed. "Shut the hell up Vegeta." Bulma walked out of the room.

"I told you not to fuck it up." Vegeta said slapping his hand over his face.

~Vegeta's House~

Bulma pushed Vegeta up to the front porch. "You can use your cane from, here right?" Bulma asked locking the breaks. She went to go open the door then held it waiting for Vegeta to come.

Vegeta got up slowly out of his seat then slowly walked over to Bulma. Bulma rolled her eyes as Vegeta looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Vegeta, you were doing perfectly fine at the hospital." She said crossing her arms.

"There were pain meds involved at the hospital, I can feel it now." Vegeta said as he pretended to fall. Bulma scurried to catch him. As she pulled him up Vegeta pulled het into him and smirked. "So, you do still care." He said leaning in to kiss her.

Bulma placed her hand over his mouth. "I have to go pick up my son, can you please get into your house?" Bulma demanded more then asked as she pushed herself off Vegeta.

"Fine" He said walking into the house. "And he's our son." Vegeta said then slammed the door.

Bulma smiled and went up to the door and knocked. Vegeta yanked the door open and scowled at the blue haired woman. "The invitation to dinner is still on the table if you want to come tonight, we'll be having spaghetti in our pajamas." She said then turned around and started walking away.

"So is the date I asked you on." He said smirking. "I'll pick you up Next Saturday at 8, and I won't play hero this time." Vegeta gave Bulma a genuine smile when he saw her blush.

"Okay" She then started walking towards her car again.

Vegeta smirked as he turned towards his house. _'You sir are a master.'_ Vegeta thought to himself.

~A Month Later~

A month later things started to go back to normal. Sort of. Vegeta wasn't fully healed he still had a little hesitation in his right leg. He started staying over Bulma's house. He'll say it's because it's closer to the office and the hospital for his rehab, but it's because of Trunks and Bulma.

Bulma ran out of her bathroom and saw Vegeta still lying in bed. "Vegeta please get up, you have to drive Trunks to school and he can't be late again today." Bulma said throwing his shoes at him.

"He was late twice, and both time weren't my fault." He said moving to put on his shoes.

"Sure, that police officer stopped you because you weren't going 80 in a school zone, TWICE!" Bulma rolled her eyes as she started packing Vegeta's gym bag. "Is today the pool?" She asked holding up his swimming briefs and looking at him as he nodded while still putting on his shoes. Bulma walked over to Vegeta to hand him is gym bag he smirked as he stood and took the bag.

"Thank you." He said quietly looking straight at Bulma who was texting not really paying attention.

Bulma looked up and gave him a small smile. "I do it everyday Vegeta." She said scoffing while walking to her closet to find shoes for the day.

Vegeta watched her as she did and put his bag back down on the ground and swiftly moved over to her. "I meant for everything you've done for me so far." He said snaking an arm around her waist from the back. "You didn't have to, but you did anyway." He whispered in her hear.

Bulma shivered from his hot breath on her neck. "Anybody would've done the same." Bulma tried to keep her legs from turning to jello but to no avail. Vegeta held all her body weight as she leaned on him. He kissed the back of her neck and smirked when she let out a soft sigh. "Is this your way of showing gratitude?" Bulma asked softly grabbing onto Vegeta's leg.

Vegeta chuckled as he moved from her neck to her shoulder then back up to her ear. "We're kind of short on time but I can show you my full gratitude tonight." He spun Bulma around and quickly kissed her pulp lips forcing his tongue into her mouth. Bulma reacted like instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta knew he couldn't go too far because of what time it was but he didn't want to stop. After about 2 minutes of making out they were forced to stop when they heard the door swing open and the sound of gagging coming from the open door. Vegeta and Bulma swung their head towards the door and looked at the person in shock.

"I think I'm going to puke." A shorter version of Vegeta said as he ran out the room. "MY EYES!"

"What the fuck is Tarble doing here?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta who looked utterly confused.

Vegeta looked back at her. "I was just about to say the same thing." He said rolling his eyes, fixing himself and walked down stairs. "Tarble, what in the fuck are you doing here?" He said looking at his brother we were washing his eyes in the kitchen sink. "You're supposed to be backpacking across Europe or something tree huggerish like that." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Tarble grabbed a paper towel to wipe off his face and scowled at Vegeta. "I was building schools and helping educate kids and adults in 3rd world countries!" Tarble said crossing his arms.

"Whatever all that, why are you here?" Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "You said you planned on being there a whole 2 years it's only been 10 months." Vegeta said rubbing his temples.

Tarble rubbed the back of his neck and gave Vegeta a clumsy smile. "I kind of got one of the volunteers pregnant, someone found out, we got told to leave and now we're married." He said showing his brother his wedding band.

Vegeta's eyes got huge, his whole face turned red and his nostries flaired.

Bulma came into the kitchen and saw Vegeta's face and instantly turned back around.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. "I ALLOW, YOU TO LEAVE FOR 2 YEARS AND YOU COME BACK 10 FUCKING MONTHS LATER WITH A KID ON THE WAY AND MARRIED, HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE? He said with his fists balled. Tarble crossed his arms and smiled at his brother. "What the fuck is so funny?" Vegeta said low as e scowled daggers at his brother.

"I could as you the same thing." Tarble said pointing over to Trunks who was sitting at the kitchen counter eating his cereal watching the whole ordeal in aw.

Vegeta looked at his son shocked then looked at the time. "Fuck" He said rushing to go grab Trunks' bookbag. "This is not over, I want you at the office in 30 min." Vegeta said pointing at his brother. "Trunks come on and put that in the sink." He said pointing at the bowl.

Trunks ran to put the bowl in the sink stopped to look at Tarble. "I'm Trunks Briefs." He said smiling.

Tarble squatted down to be eye level with Trunks. "I'm Tarble Oji." He said shaking Trunks' little hand.

"Trunks come on!" Vegeta yelled at the from door. Trunks waved bye as he ran to meet his dad.

"Welcome back Tarble, long time no see." Bulma said walking back into the kitchen over to the fridge.

Tarble looked over to Bulma and smiled. "Hey Blue, so is Trunks really Vegeta's or is he mine?" Tarble said as his smiled turned into a frown.


End file.
